


Tá an ghealach go hálainn

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1 ：圓舞曲

「團長，您也是時候該休息一下了吧。」

隨著洛根擔憂的聲音響起，仍然冒著熱氣的香草茶和小米粥被輕輕地擱在書桌上。精靈族的米列希安從堆積如山的文件中抬起頭，圓框眼鏡後的眼睛讓人搞不清楚是她換了瞳色，還是因為連續挨夜的關係而累得滿眼紅筋。

「嗯。」諾蘭約亞輕聲應諾了一聲，再度埋首在信件和賬本之上。少女手上的鵝毛筆沒有停下來的跡象，眯起的眼睛在羊皮紙之間快速掃視，她唯獨沒察覺到洛根已經站在身旁一段時間了。

重建烈焰騎士團營地這件事是她從接手見習騎士團開始，就下定決心要完成的工作。當第一次進入營地，看見那個經歷了千百年風吹雨打，磚石剝落，每逢連夜雨還會水淹金山的訓練營地，她想都沒想就直接當著眾人的面前抓著托爾維斯的衣領質問。

「你們就讓那群見習騎士孩子住在這種地方？」

「有什麽問題嗎？我們還是見習騎士的時候也是這樣生活的……」當時的艾薇琳大惑不解。

「問題大了好嗎？！」

騷動維持了一段時間，諾蘭約亞花了不少心力和烈焰的長老交涉，最後在她和夏諾軟硬兼施之下，還有在亞特熱烈期待的目光下，艾薇琳——艾爾班騎士團的代理團長，終於點下了頭。

但那才是噩夢的開始，儘管重建這個搖搖欲墜的營地對艾爾班騎士團以及烈焰見習騎士團可以說是百利無一害，但在資金和人手都嚴重不足的情況下，堆積如山的工作完全落在了她和她的組員——洛根和寇爾身上。

約亞沒有奢望艾爾班騎士團能提供協助，畢竟使徒污染的情報依舊源源不絕地送過來。連米列希安都需要成為即時戰力的時候，少女根本無法好好規劃重建營地的事情。身兼戰鬥、指揮和後勤人員三重身份的重壓，直接導致約亞從好幾個月前托爾維斯離開之後，就頭痛到現在，再也沒有睡過一個好覺。

雖然把夏諾的未星組都找過來幫忙了，但約亞看了那顆長期趴在桌上睡得正酣的蜜色腦袋，以及想起永遠缺席的紅髮少年，還是搖著頭把文件都挪到了自己的位置上。

——啊啊......好想念托爾維斯......

少女在心中發出了吶喊，過不久後，視線開始模糊，字跡擠成一團亂糟糟的符號。精靈的眉頭揉成一團，伸手把一頭亂糟糟的銀色長髮揉得更加混亂。

「團長！」見習騎士見狀，立刻伸手抓住了米列希安的手腕，約亞這才猛然意識到自己在組員面前失態了。

「啊......洛根你在啊？」精靈看著洛根的眼神是渙散的，睡眠不足的副作用是讓人的脾性變得莫名其妙，連一向以冷靜著稱的新約組團長也不會例外。

「哎......團長，我進來很久了。」洛根嘆了口氣，伸手把混亂的桌面清出一塊空白，並且趁約亞不備，奪走了她手中還滲著墨水的蘸水筆。

「團長你還是先吃點東西吧。」

約亞張了張嘴想要說些什麼，卻想不到可以說些什麼，最後還是放棄了掙扎，屈服在洛根那雙無比較真的眼睛之下，乖乖地吃起了那碗熱騰騰的小米粥。暖呼呼的食物下了肚，似乎連少女的疲勞也消除了一大半。看見團長緊繃臉色終於放鬆了一點，洛根也放下了心頭大石。

「團長，您也是時候考慮招攬第三個組員了吧？艾樂莉絲不是不錯的人選嗎？」

咯。是牙齒咬住的木湯匙的聲音。約亞咬住了湯匙，露出了遲疑的表情，瞇起了眼睛。

「我不是沒想過艾樂莉絲......」

「那為什麼不呢？」洛根露出了疑惑的表情。

艾樂莉絲是血統純正的艾爾班騎士團後裔，年紀輕輕便嶄露出鋒芒，實力優異，本該是十分不錯的人選。但年輕的見習騎士中，卻只剩下艾樂莉絲仍未正式加入任何組別。

同一時間，加盟的見習騎士團中，也只有新約組仍缺第三人，就像許久之前的冬至組一樣。於是一時之間，烈焰騎士團中大家都在猜測，理應會成為新約組第三人的艾樂莉絲，為何還沒有進隊。

但是身為團長的約亞，仍然遲遲沒有提出邀請。就算忙到焦頭爛額，她寧願一人擔起兩個人的工作量，都沒有正式邀請艾樂莉絲入組。

「現在的艾樂莉絲，還不適合新約組。」面對洛根的疑問，約亞放下了湯匙，嘆了口氣。

縱然實力不錯，但難以磨合，約亞的顧慮只有自己才知道。少女的血統純正是她最引以為傲的地方，也是她的死穴。植根在內心的自負和高傲的態度，一直以來都是約亞如此遲疑的原因。「新約組的處事模式講究默契，現在的艾樂莉絲還不行。」別人看重的是組員的實力和天賦，而諾蘭約亞考慮的，還有成員之間的契合度。

猜疑是破壞一切的源泉，她不只一次看過無法合作的組員在任務中被挑釁幾句就分崩離析，然後全組重傷而返。就算是艾爾班騎士團也是這樣，那至少當時托爾維斯和卡茲遠那場鬥毆，她不願意在新約組中看見。

「原來如此，您的見解總讓我自愧不如。」

洛根露出了微笑，以他對團長的了解，既然用的措辭是「還不行」，那想必約亞就快有所行動了吧？

諾蘭約亞的確打算出手了，如果不是臨時出了這麼大的差錯的話。

翌日午後，阿瓦隆門前出現了不小的騷動。

當新約組的團長帶著組員從貝爾法斯特的提督府邸馬不停蹄地帶著情報剛踏進阿瓦隆門的瞬間，就已經聽到營地内傳出了躁動，讓她加快了步速回到了營地裏面。

「諾蘭約亞，出事了！」「小約！你總算回來了！」「約亞團長！」

銀髮精靈翻身下馬，馬上被一擁而上的見習騎士們圍住，修安和夏諾隨後便緊跟了過來，二話不說推開人群把約亞拉到了一旁。

「怎麽了？」修安和夏諾一臉凝重，讓約亞也生出了不祥的預感，少女環視了一下營地，沒有敵襲的痕跡，但年輕的騎士們臉上都露出了不安的表情，她立刻發現了不對勁：「艾樂莉絲呢？」

「失蹤了。」修安扶了扶眼鏡：「失蹤的還有吉爾迦斯討伐團的任務信件。」

「你是不是想告訴我，是那孩子偷走了任務卷軸，打算自己一個人去單挑任務，然後證明給我看她做得到？」精靈不假思索，接過了話。

約亞瞄了一眼在場的人，不管是年輕的見習騎士還是夏諾，幾乎都噤了聲，不約而同地把目光轉向了修安。這個烈焰騎士團的助理，不由得感受到了無形的壓力。

「不愧是直覺超強的諾蘭約亞，就好像什麼事情都瞞不過妳......」

修安再度扶正了滑落的眼鏡，張嘴想要繼續說下去的時候，約亞伸手打斷了他。

少女轉過了身，牽起了韁繩，戰馬揚起翅膀，踏出了小碎步。銀髮垂落於腰際的米列希安回過了頭，輕聲詢問：「吉爾迦斯，在哪個區？」

「亞布內亞，吟遊詩人營地旁的山谷。」

修安說著，遞出了任務卷軸的臨時複本。約亞接過那卷早就被揉得起了皺褶的羊皮紙卷，躍上了她的戰馬。

「走吧，洛根、寇爾，我們去接她回家。」

少女的聲音沒有絲毫猶豫，也沒有絲毫起伏，新約組的隊員輕輕回應了一聲「是」，一起牽動韁繩。戰馬仰天發出了悠長的嘶吼，阿瓦隆門前再度揚起了沙塵滾滾。

  
亞布内亞，怪物的低吟在空曠的山谷回蕩，震醒了沉睡中的人和百獸。尼爾湖的湖面泛起了不平靜的漣漪，似乎連艾維卡的倒影，也染上了鐵鏽般的顔色，讓人隱隱約約感覺到不安。

今夜是個不祥的夜晚，那雙金色的翅膀仿佛是神的審判降臨在平原之中，刺眼的光芒籠罩之下，注定生靈塗炭，無人能夠幸免。

金髮少女匍匐在岩石的陰影之下，那個在營地中自信滿滿的身影如今遍體鱗傷，僅能靠著雙劍把身軀勉強撐起來。她的胸膛在劇烈地起伏，肋骨斷裂的劇痛壓住了胸腔，每一下呼吸都仿佛能把她活生生撕成兩半。

「這到底是什麼程度的怪物……」如同紫羅蘭一般的眼瞳終於懂得了恐懼的色彩，少女發白的嘴唇忍不住顫抖不已：「團長們一直都在和這種怪物戰鬥嗎？」

和營地外面那些被污染的野豬野熊不是同一級別，少女引以爲傲的劍鋒打不出傷害，連削下一層皮毛都不可能，仿佛就像是被上位者恥笑一般，她輕易地被猶如粗糙樹藤般的拳頭捏起，抛向了邊緣的山壁。

連躲避那個簡單直接的俯衝都來不及，艾樂莉絲的身體狠狠地撞上山壁，在草地上翻滾了幾圈。

——動起來！

她這樣呐喊。

但腳不停使喚。

——動起來啊！

  
她忍著淚珠呐喊。

但手也不聼使喚。

地面開始搖動，吉爾迦斯拖著沉重的步伐，在平原的上四處搜索著人類的氣息。微弱的神聖光芒仿佛美食的香氣，吸引失去理性的使徒向前方走去，牠的意識大概只剩下撕裂眼前的所有東西。

一步，再一步。

差之毫厘的距離，那雙黝黑得仿佛尼爾湖底深淵的眼睛映出了少女絕望的神情。艾樂莉絲仿佛看見了一個危險的巨嬰，那猶如岩石般的臉龐咧出了可怕的笑容，牠的手伸向了少女。

尖叫隱沒在喉嚨中，年輕的見習騎士閉上了眼睛。

鏘——！

是金屬重擊的聲音，隨後吉爾迦斯的嘶吼驟然退遠了。少女並沒有感覺到撕裂的痛苦，這讓艾樂莉絲困惑地睜開了眼，那仿佛拉狄卡一般，清冷而溫柔的光芒籠罩了她，半透明的聖盾圍繞在她的周遭，她活著，仍然活著。

16歲少女纖細的身影擋在了她的身前，銀白色的長髮被烈風捲起，在月色下閃閃發光。那雙朱色的眼瞳和大部分的精靈族一樣，讀不出任何情感。艾樂莉絲眨了眨眼，看著仿佛冰晶一般的翅膀灑下了精靈的祝福，些許冰涼，又讓人異常安心。

「洛根，顧著她。」

諾蘭約亞的話音剛落，一雙結實的臂膀扶起了癱坐在地上的艾樂莉絲，少年回過頭詢問：「能動嗎？」也許是援軍的到來讓她安心，又或許是洛根的治愈魔法減輕了她的痛苦，艾樂莉絲輕輕地點了點頭，在洛根的攙扶下，慢慢站了起來。

吉爾迦斯發出了憤怒的嘶吼，即將到手的鮮血從嘴邊溜走的憤怒讓牠更不顧一切，要將目及之處都盡數破壞。巨大的臂膀揮舞著閃爍金光的長杖，在牠的身邊挂起了風暴，樹木倒塌，沙石飛舞，讓人幾乎站不住腳。

「寇爾！」

團長發出了指示，黑髮少年輕聲允諾。兩尊巨石像的人偶應聲而起，藉由細微的魔法銀絲和少年的指尖相連，巨石像衝向了瘋狂失控的吉爾迦斯。

站在巨石像肩膀上，一起接近吉爾迦斯的，還有諾蘭約亞。

她輕聲吟誦帶著魔力的歌謠，刻有凱爾特漩渦花紋的長杖凝聚來自星辰的魔力，艾維卡的光芒穿透冰矛的結晶，包圍了吉爾伽斯。精靈的手揮下了魔杖，冰雹如同源源不絕的炮彈，在吉爾迦斯身上炸開，低溫凝結了水汽，揚起了霧霾，限制住了吉爾迦斯的行動。

暗黑的氣息劃破迷霧，鎖鏈鐮刃的清脆聲響纏上了吉爾迦斯的聽覺。巨怪從寒冷中回過了神，鐮刀赫然闖進了他的視綫内，正中牠的眉心。細小的鐮刀穿過牠的厚甲，割開牠的眉心，怪物在這個夜晚第一次發出了痛苦的嘶吼，震動天地。

而諾蘭約亞的身影在夜空之中躍起，猶如獵鷹在高空盤旋俯衝，她翻身向下，藉由鎖鏈的勾索，把自己勾向了吉爾迦斯。沾染恐懼的鎖鏈是無情的利刃，刺破吉爾迦斯的防禦，暗夜死神的烙印打在了怪物的身上。隨後仿佛神聖撥開重重黑霧，巨劍打破沉默，從半空中應聲落下，砸向了吉爾迦斯那巨大的身影。

異質的結晶破碎飛散，怪物嘶吼著退開，展開了金色的翅膀宣泄不能言喻憤怒。

艾樂莉絲看的目不轉睛，精靈少女獨自戰鬥的身影仿佛是在亞布内亞跳起了戰鬥的圓舞曲，美得如此不可方物，明明讓人移不開目光，卻又孤單得讓人覺得難以接近。到底，團長是否也曾經和某人，一起並肩過呢？如果是，那個人是誰？

而吉爾迦斯的下一個俯衝打斷了艾樂莉絲的胡思亂想，也打斷了諾蘭約亞接續的攻擊。如同落石一般的撞擊將精靈重重抛起，異質的力量變成了枷鎖，仿佛囚具拖慢了精靈本該迅捷的身影。聖盾來不及張開，她舉起長杖以魔力硬生生接下了吉爾迦斯的重錘。

  
「團長！」

「咳——！」精靈的嘴角滲出了血沫，骨骼在咯吱咯吱地響。

但吉爾迦斯的長杖呼嘯著接踵而來，讓她沒有思考下一步的餘地。少女甩出勾索讓自己躍離攻擊的範圍，下一秒，精靈原本站著的地方被砸出了一個深坑，而吉爾迦斯殺紅了的眼睛，仍舊追著她不放。

她焦急，因爲身後還有三個年輕的騎士，而顯然吉爾迦斯比她更焦急，因爲那一下神聖的劍已經削走了牠大部分生命力。

她尋思，仍舊還能再冒險一次，只要能把新約組帶回去，她只不過是要承受見一次娜歐的風險。於是精靈深深呼吸，閉上眼睛，任由黑暗的霧氣纏繞在她的手臂上。

「嗚……」

血絲從她的嘴角滲出，而她張開眼揮出了鏈刃，不顧一切，再度飛躍在夜色之中。鎖鏈纏繞著吉爾迦斯的脖子，倒鈎插進了怪物的皮肉，越是瘋狂地甩動，越是無法掙脫死神的陰影。耀目的光芒遮掩了穿透了異質巨怪的身體，精靈纖細的身影隨著神聖的劍刃一同落下，仿佛宣告審判一般。

如山原坍塌，巨怪倒下了，微弱的生命力也隨著金色的光芒淡去而消逝。

精靈的身影也隨之轟然倒下，法杖佇立在尼爾湖的水邊，銀甲包覆的雙手微微發抖，仿佛精靈全身的力氣都用在了支撐自己的身體上了。

「團長！」

兩個少年的呐喊同時響起，仿佛開玩笑一般，震耳欲聾的嘶吼再度震響了整個亞布内亞。山谷的彼方，那仿佛巨嬰一般的身影遮掩了漸露頭角的帕拉魯的光芒。

猶如一桶冰冷的水從頭澆到腳底，諾蘭約亞臉上的表情凝固了。

「開玩笑的吧？兩隻……？」

法杖撐起她搖搖欲墜的身體，思緒在她的腦海裏快速運轉。精靈少女扭過了頭，向自己的組員下令：「你們撤退！快帶艾樂莉絲走！」

電光沿著螺旋紋繞上了法杖，約亞尋思，鎖鏈的力量是不可能再用了，但剩餘的魔力，或許還能給這群年輕的騎士拖出一點時間。

「那團長呢？」洛根扯住了她的手臂。

「妳別傻了，現在的妳打不贏的！」艾樂莉絲也跟著抓住了她。

「快走！沒時間了！」

那或許是約亞第一次用如此嚴厲的對這群年輕人下令，洛根愣了愣。只有寇爾迅速反應過來，讓巨石像扛起了洛根和艾樂莉絲，丟上了馬車。

「我信任妳，團長。」黑髮少年説道，揚起了馬鞭。

馬車絕塵滾滾而去，吉爾迦斯的咆哮接踵上。精靈招來的雷鳴和閃電，打在俯衝而來的吉爾迦斯的腳邊。怪物後退了幾步，甩了甩頭又繼續衝來，毫髮無傷。

無法呼吸，無法動彈，連視覺都開始模糊，連神聖之力無法凝聚，連呼吸都開始迷亂。但米列希安仍然站著，任由勁風劃破了她的臉和手臂，鮮血淋漓。只能勉力舉起法杖擋架，精靈心想，當重錘落下的那一刻，大概要先回去靈魂之流了。

疾風掠過了臉龐，她忽然感到雙腿騰空離地，一個身影闖入她和吉爾迦斯之間，以迅雷般的速度抱起了幾乎昏厥過去的她，帶她跳離了怪物重擊的範圍之外。

塵土飛揚，而他的身上沒有沾染一絲塵埃，白色的劍光划過了亞布内亞的平原，吉爾迦斯的龐大身軀在光輝之下斷成兩截，灰飛煙滅。

「妳還是和以前一樣亂來啊。」青年沉穩的聲綫傳入少女的耳中，緊皺的眉頭帶著擔憂和無奈，遙遠的記憶猶如抽絲剝繭一般，涌上心頭。

儘管沒有展開翅膀，儘管青年穿著的是見習騎士團才會穿的簡陋布衣，但那頭在陽光之下閃得璀璨的金色卷髮，和仿佛阿瓦隆天際一般澄清的眼眸，足以讓少女的眼眸搖曳出難得一見的情感。

「托爾……維斯？」約亞的聲音在發抖，連她自己都想不透這到底是因爲激動，還是傷口在刺痛：「你……回來了？」

「是的，我回來了。」艾爾班騎士團的前任團長——托爾維斯輕聲應諾著。

「我來帶妳回家。」

=To be Continue= 


	2. Chapter 2：請君入甕

  
「你是在開什麼玩笑？」

這大概是艾薇琳加入艾爾班騎士團以後，最難以形容的一天。

先是有見習騎士不遵守教條，偷走任務卷軸導致自己深陷險境，需要團長親自出面救援；再有烈焰團長身受重傷，被一個男人抱著回到了阿瓦隆門的營地。現在還要告訴她，其實那個把米列希安帶回來的人，是早就消失了一段時間的托爾維斯。

五雷轟頂之餘，艾薇琳回過神來第一件事就是抓著托爾維斯的衣領咆哮。

「隨心所欲也要有個限度啊！你知道你忽然消失了以後我們陷入了什麼樣的混亂嗎！」

艾薇琳並沒有說謊，在艾爾班騎士團的團長忽然消失之後，戰鬥組的成員對上要面對長老和祭司們的質問，對下要安撫年輕的見習騎士和內務組人員的軍心，對外還要面對使徒來襲以及教廷的虎視眈眈。在亞特尚未能獨挑大樑，艾薇琳被迫擔任代理團長的這段時間，她被迫處在風口浪尖之上。

但托爾維斯回來了，情況只會變得更加複雜。沒有任何事情比消失前團長忽然出現更加讓人心動搖的了，更何況這家夥實際上還是初代團長，現在的艾爾班經受不住任何打擊。

托爾維斯大概是知道自己無論如何都是理虧的，於是由著艾薇琳將一腔怒火都發洩在他的身上。代理團長的怒火來得快，理智也恢復的快。她深呼吸了幾口氣之後，重新整理了自己臉上的表情。

「你回來的事情，現在有誰知道？」艾薇琳問道。

「除了約亞和妳，就沒人知道了。」

主神之劍從容地笑了笑，彷彿他仍是那個秋收組的組長，那是艾薇琳再也熟悉不過的自信笑容。艾薇琳嘆了口氣，一邊慶幸事情的發展仍未最糟糕，或許還有挽救的地步，一邊揉了揉發疼的太陽穴，思考著在諾蘭約亞醒來之前，該如何處理這一連串的災難。

「托爾維斯，你會回來，不只是為了回來看看而已吧？」艾薇琳輕聲問道。

不然怎麼可能這麼巧，他會出現在亞布內亞呢？艾薇琳看一眼沉睡的精靈，又看了看主神的劍，只見後者的手從來沒有從諾蘭約亞的額頭上移開過。

瞎子都能看出來他的心思。

思考了許久，最後艾薇琳再度抬起手按了幾下隱隱作痛的頭，緩緩說道：「作為見習騎士留下來吧，留在新約組。」

「但是，只能在艾樂莉絲關禁閉的這三個月內。」代理團長提出了條件。

托爾維斯的眼眸鮮有地露出了驚訝的神色，隨後露出了帶著謝意的笑。

「這樣就足夠了。」托爾維斯說。

  
新約組的團長振作的速度超乎常人地快。

艾薇琳在心裏盤算了無數次，到底要如何解釋讓托爾維斯入組的問題，然而精靈在聽完她的解釋後，只是輕輕地「嗯」了一聲，那張毫無波瀾的臉仿佛就是在告訴艾薇琳，她早就猜到會這樣了。

『這麼容易就猜到的嗎？』艾薇琳忍不住想，這個精靈的直覺真的是強到讓人髮指的地步。

而諾蘭約亞幾乎是在醒來以後，又生龍活虎開始到處跑任務的生活，就好像那場差點要了她性命的戰鬥根本無傷大雅一般，她立刻就對自己的團員下達了最新的任務指令。連修安這種工作狂都忍不住慨嘆，有了新成員的新約組，是不是更加辛苦了。

見習騎士們都看見了「新約組第三人」常和團長形影不離地在阿瓦隆門進進出出，一邊驚訝習慣獨來獨往的新約團長居然開始組隊了，一邊竭盡全力打聽，都沒能從洛根、寇爾甚至是夏諾的口中打聽出什麼八卦。

只有約亞、艾薇琳和托爾維斯彼此心照不宣，把真相藏在了心底的最深處。

即使如此，烈焰見習騎士團的小風波無阻使徒和異界的侵擾，信件和情報大量湧進新約組的信箱。清晨，新約組四人總是先後策馬離開阿瓦隆門，在午後回歸營地。而夜深時分，諾蘭約亞一如既往地提筆疾書，精靈在腦中不斷謀劃著各種應對計策，直到連托爾維斯再也看不下去，直接把她敲暈搬上了床。

新約組戰績彪炳，沒人再記得起那夜在亞布內亞，到底發生了什麼事。

帕拉魯剛從海平線上冒出了溫暖的光芒，阿瓦隆門的營地便傳出了急速的馬蹄聲。接到任務卷軸的寇爾和洛根一前一後，騎著馬絕塵而去，只留下馬蹄揚起的些許塵土，驚擾了深山安寧的清晨 。

約亞和托爾維斯也沒有閑下來，兩人利索地收起了昨日洛根和寇爾從歐文提督府邸帶回來的親筆信，將鑲金的象牙色箱子連同其他貨物裝上了貨運馬車之後，一同坐上了貨運馬車的駕駛座。車輪隆隆，不緊不慢地從阿瓦隆的營地駛向貝爾法斯特的碼頭。

一身布衣長袍，他們甚至連盔甲都沒有披上。

長達三小時的顛簸之後，他們終於在日正當午抵達貝爾法斯特碼頭的貿易所。托爾維斯抬頭望向在海邊盤旋的海鷗，翻身下車舒展了一下僵硬的腰。

「假裝成貿易商人掩人耳目嗎？這種主意大概只有妳才能想到了。」托爾維斯瞇著眼說道，如果是艾薇琳這種耿直的性格，大概抓破腦袋也想不到這種行動方式。

「是你們之前的行動太死板了。」約亞從貿易所緩步走向托爾維斯，緊繃的臉上鮮有地露出了微笑：「作為米列希安的我們，本來就習慣了多重身份，這樣反而不會引人注目」她把裝著杜卡特的袋子收回了腰包，絲毫沒有給這位艾爾班前任團長留面子的意思：「啊！船要開了，快走！」

海風吹起了水手那悠揚的鳴笛，在托爾維斯反應過來之前，約亞便牽起他的手，往貨船跑去。趕在船錨出水之前，精靈和騎士先後跳上了在海平面上搖晃的甲板。

「呼。」趕上了船，兩個人都鬆了一口氣。

「那我們的目的地呢？妳似乎還沒告訴我計畫啊，『團長』。」

「去塔拉。」約亞說著，在托爾維斯面前晃了晃那個鑲著金邊的象牙色盒子：「我們的任務是護送這個東西到洛維林手上。」

不祥的鳥鳴劃破長空，漆黑的烏鴉代替海鷗，尖叫著在他們的頭頂掠過。明媚的海岸上方，劃出一道突兀的黑痕，撲簌散落的粉末，在海面上磷光閃閃。諾蘭約亞微微瞇起雙眼，收起盒子，舉弓把烏鴉一箭射落。烏鴉的屍體在聖光之錐下化為粉塵，精靈和騎士不約而同地與對方相視。

「約亞，妳這趟旅程不容易啊。」托爾維斯往精靈的身邊靠去，手搭上了腰間的佩劍。

「我知道。」諾蘭約亞輕聲說道，拉緊了弓弦。

先知的動作比約亞想像的還要來得迅速，她和托爾維斯幾乎是一踏進亞布內亞的平原，就開始遭到了不間斷的追擊。由穿著漆黑長袍的先知帶領，二十來個身影分成兩邊，策馬從平原的山坡上俯衝而下。

他們有人類，有魔族，也有巨人和精靈。但即便種族不一，後背彷彿胡亂生長在身體上的異質結晶則是散發著相同不祥的光芒。他們高舉著騎槍，矛頭對準了運貨的馬車而來，槍尖帶著異質力量的烈風，劃破亞布內亞的空氣。

染上混沌色彩的晶石彷彿砲彈懸空，只等機會一到便撲簌落下，猶如隕石砸向山谷之間。

「來了。」精靈的聲音聽不出驚訝，眼睛直直地盯著帶頭的先知，雙手緊攥她的長弓。

托爾維斯想，這一切似乎都在諾蘭約亞的計畫之中。

「小心！」

托爾維斯緊緊握住了他的長盾，俯身摟過了精靈，神之劍張開了聖盾，淡藍色的光芒有如固不可摧的城牆，把異質的光矛盡數擋在了馬車之外。

諾蘭約亞催促著馬車加速，直直衝破了使徒們的包圍，精靈朝先知帶領的列隊丟出了煙霧彈，冰冷且嗆鼻的濃煙夾雜著冰屑在地面炸響，包圍了追兵們的視線。

托爾維斯扶住約亞的身體，免得精靈在馬車甩尾的時候直接被甩出車外。他回頭瞄了一眼，使徒似乎很快就衝破了煙霧彈的掩護，黑色的身影再度從後趕上。

就像纏人的惡靈一樣，窮追不捨。

「追上來了。」托爾維斯說。

「馬車就交給你了，托爾。」約亞說著，把韁繩塞進托爾維斯的手中。

「等等......！」

托爾維斯的話還沒說完，約亞就扶著車身，俐落地翻身翻到了馬車的後面，精靈拽著貨物站起身，越過了木箱，穩穩地佇立在馬車的擋板之後。搖晃不已的車身，絲毫無法動搖她穩固的站姿半分。她的指尖掂起綠水晶做成的箭矢，拉滿了那把刻著翅膀花紋的長弓。

「女神<茉利安>啊，我在此祈求，祈求復仇與戰爭的聖光，降臨於我身上。」

半透明的羽翼揚起了烈風，吹起精靈一頭銀色的長髮，赤紅的眼瞳不帶半點情感，凝視著緊追在馬車後方的行屍走肉，彷彿茉利安女神的復仇之刃降臨在此。

「Requiescat in pace<安息吧>。」

雷電纏上了利箭，半神的魔法箭矢彷彿雷雨灑落在山谷，雷鳴交加。僅僅是半成品的異變體們被帶著電光的箭矢穿心而過，而破裂的水晶箭帶著電氣的連鎖反應，射向了一旁的使徒。電光麻痺了他們握住武器的手，將他們燒成了灰燼。失去主人的馬，受到了驚嚇，瘋狂逃竄四散。

而精靈沒有停下拉弓的手，帶著神聖光輝的長錐飛馳，貫穿黑衣的先知，血沫飛散，兜帽下傳來了一聲不甘心的咒罵。

托爾維斯駕著馬車，快速地穿過塔爾汀城外的山谷闖進森林。藉著灌木叢和樹幹的掩護，馬車躲開了追兵接連而來冰雹。他一邊策馬奔向山坡，一邊回頭確認約亞的狀況。而精靈仍佇立在馬車之上，黑鴉從她的手臂上蜂擁而出，將使徒們團團包圍。象徵女神的使魔沒有留情，將和異質結晶合體的身影盡數吞噬。

十個，五個，三個。追兵的數目越來越少，當塔爾汀的城牆在淹沒在那一片濃郁的森林之後，仍在追趕精靈和騎士的只剩下穿著黑色長袍的先知。男人瘋狂地低語著約亞聽不懂的話語，異質的力量纏上了他的騎槍。

猛然突刺，槍尖向著駕駛坐上的托爾維斯刺去。

「托爾！」

「碰——！」火光四濺，精靈握住長盾的身影擋下了來勢洶洶的一擊，奮力推開先知的身軀。隨即漆黑的鐮刃捲上了先知的脖子，倒勾刺進了他的血脈，被異質之力污染到濃稠得發黑的血液從傷口汨汨滲出。那雙佈滿紅筋的眼睛，緊緊盯著精靈的臉。

「還給我！把東西還來！」男人手舞足蹈地掙扎著，喉嚨發出破碎的低吟。

精靈抿緊了唇，揮舞起了鎖鏈鐮刃將先知拋向了半空。漆黑的身影重摔落地，骨骼悶聲碎裂，精靈閉上眼睛，讓火焰葬送了異界的先知最後一程。

追逐戰結束在艾維卡高掛空中的時刻，濃郁的夜色將山谷的鳥語花香盡數埋沒。托爾維斯讓馬車的緩緩停在了克里布山谷的溪澗邊，鬆開了韁繩，也翻身進了貨車之中。

「艾樂莉絲的氣，總算幫她出了。」疲累的精靈抱著自己的大腿，窩在一堆貨物之中，緩慢地說道。

「辛苦了。」托爾維斯說著，上前擁緊了精靈。

「休息一下如何？讓身體放鬆也是很重要的。」騎士開聲詢問。

而約亞靠在了他的肩上，以點頭代替了回答。

營火在夜幕下舞動，為這個寧靜的夜晚添上幾分活潑。暖意總能洗淨旅人的疲勞，帶走旅途的艱辛。炊煙裊裊，營火旁的鍋子架上，香煎的帶魚散發出誘人的香味，精靈彎下腰凝視魚排，一臉認真得與戰鬥時無異。

托爾維斯坐在營火的旁邊，細細地端詳著精靈下廚的側影，許久之後才開腔說道：「我第一次看妳下廚，是在凱安港口的海岸吧？」

約亞回眸，嘴角鮮有地勾出微笑：「你還記得。」

騎士笑了起來：「米列希安精湛的廚藝，很難不記得。」

「是這樣嗎？」

鍋鏟翻動魚排，約亞熟練地在鍋子裡加進了香草和奶油，濃郁的鹹香飄散在山谷之中。精靈彎下腰，把那盤看起來香脆可口的帶魚排遞到了托爾維斯的眼前，騎士抬起頭，精靈已把切成小塊的魚肉遞到了他的嘴邊。

「看看味道還是不是和當初一樣？」

托爾維斯愣了愣，卻也順著約亞張開了嘴，結實的魚肉混和奶油的香氣在嘴裡擴散，餐點的味道和港口的那一夜如出一轍。

不，或許有點不一樣。托爾維斯咬著叉子，心想，諾蘭約亞是這麼愛笑的人嗎？也許是察覺到了托爾維斯的視線，約亞把盤子塞進了他的手心，又轉過身去顧她的烤雞翅。

沒看清楚真是可惜。托爾維斯想著，有點不甘心地把叉子往他的晚餐戳了下去。

夜深了，拉狄卡和艾維卡相互依靠在恬靜的夜空中。營火仍留著餘燼，而精靈折騰了一整天，終於也耐不住疲憊，靠在托爾維斯的肩上緩緩閉上了眼簾。

精靈的睡相一如他記憶中那樣平靜，細微的吐息滲雜了些許花草的清香。托爾維斯小心翼翼地摟過酣睡中的約亞，讓她直接枕在他的膝上。

讓洛維林等等吧。托爾維斯想，至少現在這個時刻，讓它再維持一下下就好。

=To be Continue= 


	3. Chapter 3：梔子花於伊甸盛開

  
清晨時分，塔拉王城的近衛兵列隊前進，整齊的踏步敲醒了愛爾琳的新一天。

沉重的城門緩緩拉開，厚實的聲音向剛升起的帕拉魯道了一聲悠揚的早安。教堂的鐘聲響起，塔拉的上空迴盪起早禱的聖詩班的詠唱聲。馬蹄聲敲響了石板磚，越過清晨塔拉無人的街道，塔拉廣場的中央，白鴿紛紛拍著翅膀飛向了剛剛發白的天空。

貴族少年佇立在王城的門外，帕拉魯的光輝映在銀甲之上閃閃發光。他那彷彿寶石一般的眼睛迷得細長，靜靜地凝視逐漸靠近的身影。馬蹄聲在王城的門外曳然而止，米列希安翻身下了馬，朝洛維林招了招手。那個被兜帽遮掩面容的騎士緊隨在她身後，輕輕向洛維林點頭致意。

洛維林愣了愣，目光定在身穿見習騎士制服的青年身上數秒，兜帽下的眼睛似乎毫不忌諱，朝洛維林露出了笑容，隨後洛維林才回過了神，轉向米列希安。

「我原本以為妳會更晚到。」他說：「畢竟那種亂來的計畫，看起來會成功才怪。」

「但就像你看見的，它成功了。」約亞隨意地把散落的鬢邊繞到耳後，彷彿沒聽到少年那明顯尖銳的評論。她打開了那個象牙色的鑲金小箱子，菱形的玻璃小瓶安然無恙躺在絲綢之中，隱約散發著幽紫色的光芒。

「使徒的髓液......雖然只有這點量，但用來研究已經足夠了。」洛維林呢喃著，將瓶子收進懷中。

「不管怎樣，辛苦了。研究的結果會在不日內完成，到時可能還要麻煩妳走一趟，將報告帶回去阿瓦隆門。」

「好。」諾蘭約亞點了點頭，一邊尋思著吃過早餐後才回去阿瓦隆門的話，仍能趕上日落前這種細枝末節的瑣碎事，一邊轉身牽起青年的手就打算離開。

「等等。」

洛維林喊住了米列希安，精靈和騎士一同轉過頭來看著少年。

「打算就這樣走了嗎？女王陛下聽到妳要來了，可是很高興哦。」

「咦？」聽見艾蕾蒙的消息，讓約亞始料未及。她歪著頭仔細想了想，自從開始了見習騎士團的生活以後，的確很久沒有覲見過女王了。

「可是烈焰那邊......」她沉吟，略顯遲疑。

「我會通知組長，讓妳晚一點回去。」洛維林沒有給她拒絕的空檔，而是直接向她遞出了王城舞會的邀請函。

「當然，舞會需要舞伴。」

直截了當把女王艾蕾蒙的旨意宣告完畢，洛維林隨即若有所思地看了青年騎士一眼，然後就頭也不回地回到了王城之中。確認洛維林的身影已經消失在視線範圍內之後，騎士——托爾維斯終於能趁空檔拉下了兜帽。

「我還真不知道，原來妳和女王是朋友。」

「機緣之下，曾經幫助過她。」約亞說著，也不打算向托爾維斯解釋那段漫長的故事，直接翻過了手中的信封。

精緻的羊皮紙滲出了薔薇淡雅的香氣，鍍金的手繪花紋點綴在發亮的紙面上，諾蘭約亞的名字以簡約的草書寫在了信封之上，深紅的蠟印是王家信函的象徵。王城舞會的邀請函每個月都送出去很多，但王女親筆寫上名字的邀請函卻只有寥寥數封，更顯得這封邀請函意義非凡，握在手上沉甸甸的。諾蘭約亞抬起頭，那雙晴空一般的眼瞳彷彿充滿著期待一般盯著她看。

『邀見習騎士去王城舞會，我記得是不犯規的吧？』精靈盯著托爾維斯的眼睛思考了幾秒，隨後便當機立斷拉起了他的手，往塔拉的市中心跑去。

「約亞？妳這是要去哪？」

「給你買衣服，你不是打算灰頭土臉地去舞會吧？」精靈回應，卻沒有回頭看他。托爾維斯不禁想，那雙微微泛紅的尖耳朵，到底是不是自己的錯覺？

  
王城大廳，管絃樂團奏起悠揚輕快的樂曲，那擦得發亮的大理石地板映出點點明媚的魔法燭光，彷若滿天星辰投進了塔拉王城的大廳中央。從夜幕而來的精靈攜著她的舞伴，緩緩步進王城的大廳，穿過貴族們的視線，在女王的面前停下，拯救愛爾琳的英雄，低頭向歐拉大陸的女王行了個禮。

脫下了銀甲的諾蘭約亞，穿上了以鍛布和輕紗製作的漆黑的禮裙，金線繡上了花藤的紋樣從，薔薇以綠葉，順著頸脖，沿著腰際在裙擺勾勒出了弧形。長及大腿的裙擺下，深紅色的輕紗點綴精靈的輕捷的步伐，讓顯得輕飄飄的長擺尾彷彿黑天鵝張開了翅膀。今夜精靈難得解開了辮子，讓一頭銀髮及腰，裙子的大露背顯得若隱若現。

身穿潔白禮服的騎士牽著他的精靈，緩緩步向了塔拉王城大廳的中央。

托爾維斯幾乎沒有看過脫下戎裝的諾蘭約亞，不管是在初次見面時，還是把神聖之力度讓給她時，還是在阿瓦隆門前並肩抗守圓桌時，還是在聖所與她兵戎相見時，在他的記憶中，諾蘭約亞一直都是那個身藍白色輕甲，繫上麻花辮站在他身後不遠處的少女。

除了一次，在冰封雪原裡，精靈不知從哪裡找來了一件設計「特別」的衣服之外，諾蘭約亞就甚少在他面前穿過戎裝以外的衣服。

後來在其他見習騎士的口中得知，騎士團的其中一項訓練是跟隨團長去舞會觀察人群，但連跟隨約亞最久的洛根，也甚少見過諾蘭約亞穿上禮裙的樣子。

這或許是難得的一次，托爾維斯能看見不同於以往的諾蘭約亞，作為米列希安的另一面。

「怎麼了？」也許是注意到托爾維斯的目光，精靈顯得有點困惑。

「沒什麼。」托爾維斯微笑著圓了場，牽過那雙被蕾絲手套包覆的手，彎下腰在精靈的手背印上一個吻。他湊近精靈的耳邊，輕聲說：「我聽說米列希安連跳舞也很熟練？」

「你從哪裡聽來的謠言？」諾蘭約亞努了下嘴唇，別過了臉。

開場的音樂收了尾韻，王城樂團的指揮隨即揮起了指揮棒，譜出另一段抑揚頓挫的旋律。優雅的華爾茲舞曲在管絃樂師的王指尖下流淌，女王在洛維林的相伴下，踏起舞步帶領起了今夜的第一隻舞。

圓舞曲的第一個小節停歇，第二小節緊隨著餘韻響起，王城宴會廳的中央，枝葉簇擁群花盛開。

而金髮下的翠色眼瞳掠過一抹笑意，托爾維斯輕巧地摟過了精靈的腰，將約亞擁進了他的懷裡，還沒等諾蘭約亞反應過來，托爾維斯就領著她踏出了華爾滋的舞步，黑色的薔薇與騎士相擁，在樂聲和燭光的交織下中綻放於舞池。

「托爾維斯！」約亞瞪了托爾維斯一眼，騎士仍舊帶著看似無暇的笑容，順勢扶住往他懷裡倒過去的米列希安的腰。差點站不穩的約亞只好由著托爾維斯牽起她的手，跳起了這隻舞。

諾蘭約亞的確跳舞跳得很熟練，儘管她是猝不及防被托爾維斯帶上了舞池，米列希安的舞還是輕盈得彷彿月色下的湖面展翅的天鵝一般。皮鞋和高跟鞋的鞋跟隨著樂聲，在大理石地板上踏出輕快融和的節奏，裙擺隨著精靈旋轉的身姿飛舞，猶如輕羽隨管絃樂的起伏而飛揚，而騎士挺拔的身姿，就在精靈回眸的瞬間，再次擁住了她。

樂音繞樑，而米列希安的舞姿繞進的是托爾維斯的眼裡。這是他們的第一首華爾滋，騎士的心思卻不在舞。

他在下一首歌開始之前就把約亞帶離了舞池，趁著樂曲餘韻猶在將精靈帶離了王城宴會的大廳，艾維卡的光芒溫柔地灑在他們的身上，十指相扣的雙手從音樂開始直到結束沒有鬆開過。精靈的手心是微涼的，彷彿沙漠綠洲的清泉一般，從托爾維斯的指尖，滲進他的感官。

王城花園灌木把他和約亞的身影藏進了靜謐的夜色之中，在只有艾維卡和拉狄卡垂視他們的黑夜裡，托爾維斯伸出了手，輕輕捧起了精靈的臉。約亞抬起頭看向托爾維斯，四目交投，騎士柔和的笑容映入了她的眼簾。

猜不透托爾維斯的葫蘆賣的什麼藥，就算其他人說她的直覺準確得不可思議，但今夜似乎就失了靈。諾蘭約亞心想，原因肯定是因為心跳得太快。

「約亞，我說過我會一直在妳身邊，妳還記得嗎？」托爾維斯垂下頭，輕輕說道。

約亞微微點了點頭，她仍記得。托爾維斯不只說過一次這句話——「窮盡一生之力，直到最後都會一直在一起。」

「那給我一個機會，讓我兌現我的諾言。」

神之劍捧起她的手，在她的面前單膝跪下，托爾維斯將金屬質感的徽章輕輕放在了諾蘭約亞的手中。約亞平常不起絲毫波瀾的臉上難得出現了驚訝的表情，她的指尖撫摸著手中那個艾爾班秋收組的徽章，那是曾經扣在托爾維斯的盔甲上，這個盾型的組章應是一對，而右上角缺了一角的秋收組組章，是最接近托爾維斯心臟的那一個。

她看向托爾維斯，讀懂了騎士的言下之意，青年沉穩的聲線藉由夜風傳進精靈的耳中。

「約亞，嫁給我。」

就像當年的「我喜歡妳。」，就像當年的「直到最後都在一起」，托爾維斯直白得一如既往。

精靈沉默了，緊抿著嘴唇，安靜得連托爾維斯都懷疑這過於直白的求婚是不是嚇到了她。但米列希安的安靜終究沒有持續太久，她的嘴角很快就勾出了調皮的微笑。銀髮驀然掩住了托爾維斯的視線，精靈彎下了腰，將那個帶著花香的吻，覆上他的唇。

「真是的，你這句話讓我等了有夠久。」

「妳真是很會嚇人。」托爾維斯露出一臉敗陣的表情，隨後將諾蘭約亞拉進自己的懷中，攔腰抱起：「那我就不讓妳等下去了。」

「欸？托爾維斯！」

雙腳騰空得防不勝防，驚訝的表情爬上了約亞的臉，失去平衡的她攥住了托爾維斯的衣領：「你要幹什麼？」

托爾維斯笑著蹭了一下諾蘭約亞的耳尖，在精靈的耳邊輕聲說。

「帶妳回家。」

他說的家是聖所，那個在祈求懸崖上空，高聳入雲的空島，是被時間遺忘的遺跡，也是最接近主神艾托恩的地方。

他說他必須帶她去見一個人，他的父親，主神艾托恩

諾蘭約亞花了少許時間換上了粉藍色的紗裙，那是和愛爾琳的晴空一樣的顔色。選擇在比路利亞作爲精靈出生的她，就入鄉隨俗跟從精靈的傳統習俗帶上面紗。輕紗掩住了她的面容，也掩住了作爲她少女的羞澀。精靈的銀髮沐浴在艾維卡的光芒下，森林的精靈將那頭柔軟的秀髮仔細地編成了辮子，挽起了小小的髮髻。她戴上梔子花和樹藤編織而成的花冠，清香四溢。

刻著漩渦紋飾的金屬垂飾在她的腰間叮鈴作響，隨著她沉穩的步伐發出清脆的聲音，代替了教堂管風琴奏出的結婚進行曲。

托爾維斯在纏繞著蘋果樹根的神像下等著她，漂浮的劍收斂了殺戮的光芒，潔白的翅膀垂在他的身後，他安靜的矗立在聖水池的中央，雙手交疊在身前。一如和這樣的他初見時，又有些許不同。

「很緊張嗎？」托爾維斯伸出手，握住了她的掌心。

「不，意外地覺得很平靜。」約亞搖了搖頭，露出恬靜的笑：「可能是因爲你在的關係吧？」

寧靜的月光在映在波光粼粼的水面，托爾維斯扶著諾蘭約亞步入了聖水池，冰涼的水沒過了精靈的腰，泛起一圈圈漣漪。她垂首閉眼，由托爾維斯掬起一掌心聖水，自頭頂灑下，聖水帶著神的祝願，灑在了米列希安的身上。

風在低吟，就像主神在低語，來自艾托恩的神聖的光自阿瓦隆的夜空中滲出，籠罩她和托爾維斯，就像向世界宣告，艾托恩接納了這位來自星星的旅行者，向她施予神的愛，猶如祂愛著祂的子民。

托爾維斯露出了如釋重負的笑，再也沒有顧忌地，牽住約亞的手，雙手交握，艾托恩的劍用他沉穩的聲音吟誦起祝福和守護的禱文。

『以愛<雷米斯>之名……

祝福相守一生之人……

使愛與生命同在……

使信與承諾常在

使相愛不受攔阻......』

祈禱，也是永生締結的約定，直至萬籟俱寂，直至天荒地老。

『以父<艾托恩>之名。』

精靈清脆的聲音在聖所回蕩。 

『以父<艾托恩>之名。』

神之劍厚實的聲音在聖所回蕩。

起風了，阿瓦隆的風精靈帶來了世界樹的樹根編織成的手繩，將托爾維斯和諾蘭約亞的雙手緊緊纏繞在一起，白紗輕飄飄地落在他們的身上，粉色的世界樹樹葉帶著晶石般閃爍的光芒散落在這對戀人的四周，仿若星辰。

白鴿和黑鴉展翅沒入了夜空，黑色的羽毛落在精靈的額上，白色的羽毛落在神劍的唇上，神從遙遠的時空以他們自己的方式送上了祝願。諾蘭約亞的右手纏上了由托爾維斯編出的手繩，她眨了眨眼，和她的丈夫相視一笑，將盛開的梔子花摘下，安放在托爾維斯的手心。

神劍的指尖纏上了精靈的銀髮，面紗從他的指尖滑下，精靈踮起了腳尖，在蘋果樹下的吻深刻而悠長。

艾托恩的第一把劍低語，艾維卡尚未落下，這個夜晚漫長得很。

=Congratulations=


	4. Chapter 4：夜幕尚且未央

托爾維斯說新婚夜晚還沒結束。

米列希安的獻吻滲著蜂蜜的香氣，猶如咬破蘋果後的甜膩滲進了托爾維斯的嘴裡。於是他順其自然地接納了精靈的邀請，舌尖敲開了米列希安的雙唇。

雙舌的探求和交纏，那是造物主從遠古開始便深刻在基因中的印刻，他們彼此都不需要教導。

阿瓦隆的聖水池起了波瀾，於是擁吻變得更加深刻，帶著一點原始的，僅屬於他們彼此的佔有慾。托爾維斯的指尖探過精靈的腰際，讓那身泡了水的輕紗輕易地滑落，帶走了精靈身上最後的枷鎖。

約亞的雙手纏上了托爾維斯的腰，精靈的吐息帶了點炙熱的溫度，撩撥托爾維斯的臉頰，任憑多麼冰涼的水也無法帶走這份來自沙漠的燥熱。他終於伸手解開了她的髮髻，任由銀髮垂落在她的身際，半遮半掩她浸於水中的身體，與金色的髮際相纏。

米列希安的身體溫婉得想像一塊玉石，也柔軟得像盛開的花瓣，只是輕柔的舔舐便能印上微粉的痕跡。托爾維斯那遊走少女身上的吻打亂了約亞的呼吸，精靈的喉嚨滲出了清脆的音節。

「是這裡嗎？」他低聲耳語，舌尖纏上那下垂的小尖耳。

「托爾......啊......」

呼喚被騎士的輕啃壓回了咽喉，轉換成更加無意義的音節。在頸後與耳邊探去的指尖，讓諾蘭約亞的身體和思緒一同沉進了水裡，隨托爾維斯的興風而逐浪。

朝霞般色彩染上了米列希安的臉，那是和她的眼瞳近似的顏色，薄唇輕啟，將細膩的囈語送進了托爾維斯的耳邊。

她的聲音彷彿黃鶯婉轉地唱著歌，托爾維斯從不知道原來約亞也可以唱得那麼撩人，撩得他心癢難耐。於是他探下了身，將精靈的腰從水中扶起，掌心滑進了精靈哲白的腿側。

「來，放輕鬆。」

「唔！」

約亞的喉嚨隱約滲出了一聲驚呼，托爾維斯無論如何都聽不清楚，於是他再度咬上精靈的耳尖，將手推的更深。

從指腹傳來的觸覺柔軟如同盛開的梔子花一般，那雙曾經握劍的手在靈巧而溫柔地探尋精靈的底線，進一步，且退一步，好讓花蕾張開的盛放的慾望。托爾維斯的動作顯得小心翼翼，似是隠壓著自己的衝動，怕會因此傷害了他的妻子。

「托......啊。」

單音的字節瞬間淹沒在浪花之中沒了痕跡，精靈的吐息變得更加急速而迷亂，纖細的指尖爬上了托爾維斯的背脊，她湊近了托爾維斯的耳邊，纖腰微微顫抖，主動將自己送到了托爾維斯的嘴邊，發出軟聲細語聲的邀請。

若要沉淪，那就一起沉淪，誰都不可以臨陣逃脫。初經人事的精靈湊近了托爾維斯，生澀且笨拙，笨拙地回應著那沒入她的身體中的，水也澆不熄的愛意。

於是神劍的劍鋒入了鞘，於是純潔的梔子花開了滿目的濃香，於是熾熱的氣息相互交纏，就像他們纏在他們手上的繩結一般。兩人貼合的胸膛交換彼此的氣息和心跳聲，十指相互緊扣，成全了完整的彼此。

直到艾維卡和拉狄卡退下了帷幕，直到帕拉魯的微紅染了天際，直到那聲呼喊湮沒在托爾維斯的耳際。

=End=


	5. 後日談：在門前......

托爾維斯覺得，他的確是太勉強諾蘭約亞了。

一夜無眠，他們卻在旭日東升之後才想起，要回去營地交付任務。精靈如夢初醒的樣子顯得有點困窘，最後還是托爾維斯將那身紅白相間的長衫套在她身上，才算解決了燃眉之急。但諾蘭約亞那副站著都能睡著的模樣，著實讓托爾維斯懊惱了一個早上。

『如果定力再好一點的話。』

他不禁尋思，是不是擺脫了艾爾班騎士團團長的身份之後，連自我約束的能力都退步了？只是這世界上並沒有這麼多如果，塵埃落定之後，托爾維斯已經失去了後悔的立場了。

「身體還好嗎？」他擔憂地看向臉上充斥倦意的精靈，做好了隨時要扶起昏倒的她的心理準備。

「還好，應該吧......？」

雖然諾蘭約亞一貫面無表情，但托爾維斯仍然從她微微顫抖的肩膀看出來她只是在強撐。約亞的確累得快撐不住了，於是他不假思索地抱起了精靈，張開了翅膀。

「托爾？」

「我會在門前放妳下來，在那之前先休息一下。」

托爾維斯自己捅出來的簍子，只有自己來補救，儘管從聖所回到阿瓦隆門的路程不遠，也算是聊勝於無。也許是實在沒有精力，也拗不過托爾維斯，約亞也就沒有抗拒，只是悶悶地「嗯」了一聲，由得托爾維斯把她抱出了聖所，閉上眼在他懷裡緩緩睡去。

路程短暫，托爾維斯叫醒精靈的時候她仍揉著眼一臉無奈。

只是阿瓦隆門前的人齊得讓精靈十分意外，意外得讓剛踏進營地，仍睡眼惺忪的諾蘭約亞嚇得立刻清醒了過來。由艾薇琳帶領的艾爾班戰鬥組難得齊聚在圓桌之前，除了組長們以外，就連許久不回營地的亞特和洛維林也回來了。

『這到底是什麼水逆倒行的日子，是有這麼巧的嗎？』

約亞不安回頭看了一眼托爾維斯，想起了其他人根本還不知道他回來了的事情，更加不可能知道結婚的事。瞞天過海不容易，況且還要一口氣瞞住這麼多個人。她恨不得馬上直接拉著托爾維斯往阿瓦隆境內跑，但所謂見習騎士完結任務後仍需要回到營地待命，儘管托爾維斯只是替代艾樂莉絲三個月，規條依舊需要遵守。於是她只能硬著頭皮，忍住把托爾維斯推回阿瓦隆的衝動。

托爾維斯也不是省油的燈，早早在進門前便拉上了兜帽把自己的臉遮住，總算讓約亞鬆了一口氣。

新約組團長順利回歸，大概最雀躍的還是夏諾。那個雙眼如同紫水晶一般的少女米列希安，幾乎是馬上丟下見習騎士的任務指導，跑向了剛向艾薇琳交代完任務後續的諾蘭約亞，給她來了一個大大的擁抱。

「小約！歡迎回來！」

「欸？夏諾，等等！」

精靈接住了飛奔而來的少女，卻因為體力不支而站不穩腳步，往後踉蹌了步後連帶夏諾一起往後倒去。

「唔！」

「約亞！」托爾維斯發出驚呼，眼明手快地接住了差點摔在地上的精靈。

也是這一聲驚呼捅破了那層薄薄的窗戶紙，接住約亞之後托爾維斯心裏就暗暗叫了聲「不妙」。夏諾、亞特連同畢奈和卡茲遠的目光，幾乎是立刻齊刷刷地聚集在諾蘭約亞身後，那個身穿見習騎士服裝的青年的身上。

『噢......我的艾托恩啊。』諾蘭約亞和艾薇琳對視了一眼，心照不宣，精靈甚至感覺時間停頓了，只有冷汗從背後滑落的感覺是實實在在的，完全沒意識到，洛維林早就看出了端倪這件事。

「不會吧......？開玩笑的吧？」夏諾是第一個回過神來的人，米列希安跳起來，伸手一把扯下了青年頭上的兜帽，速度快得連諾蘭約亞也來不及阻止，那頭金得燦爛的捲髮和彷彿晴空一般的眼瞳，就這樣暴露在眾人的眼前。

「咦？」

「托爾維斯？！」

「欸？！」

「怎麼會是你啊！」

紙終究還是被火燒得精光，連灰塵都沒剩下，艾薇琳和諾蘭約亞不約而同地，頭都開始隱隱作痛。

「我還以為你們早就看出來了。」冷不防地，洛維林開了口，瞄了一眼諾蘭約亞，意味深長，換來了精靈兇狠的回眸，仿佛在警告他，「敢多說一個字，你就死定了」。

「我是真的不知道......」亞特慌忙擺了擺手，一臉不敢相信。

「不，我敢擔保連卡茲遠都沒看出來。」畢奈看了看身邊的卡茲遠，後者的嘴唇微張，眉間皺起了細微的摺痕。女騎士搖了搖頭，說：「你們看，卡茲遠都驚訝了。」

這樣的重逢確實是突然得有點始料未及，但實際上能再度和托爾維斯相會，開心很快取代了驚愕。

除了夏諾。

「我說......小約會這麼晚才回來……該不會是你這傢伙又做了什麼吧？」少女米列希安像是想起了什麼，打斷了重逢的喜悅，隨即拽起托爾維斯的衣領，眼裡充滿了憤怒。

夏諾的擔心不是毫無道理，諾蘭約亞曾經經歷過什麼事情，作為好友的她比任何人都更加清楚。正因為清清楚楚，約亞和托爾維斯單單站在一起就讓她覺得事有蹊蹺。而托爾維斯和諾蘭約亞雙雙沉默，臉露難色的態度，讓她覺得約亞是真的受了什麼委屈不願意說。

於是少女更用力地緊握住拳頭。

「冷靜點。」

洛維林馬上前拉住夏諾，趕在米列希安要把艾托恩的神劍折斷之前，緩緩說道：「前團長是不會加害他的妻子的。」

洛維林話音剛落，阿瓦隆門前鴉雀無聲，所有人的目光再一次齊刷刷地，落到了托爾維斯和諾蘭約亞的身上，這才發現，諾蘭約亞身上那身顯得鬆垮跨的長衫，是托爾維斯仍是騎士時穿過的衣服。

「哎呀。」

瞞不下去了，也沒有隱瞞下去的必要了，於是神之劍乾脆擁過諾蘭約亞，以行動代替了回答，神劍和異神緊扣的手腕上，昨晚用來行綁手禮的手繩隨著他們的動作微微晃動著，上面仍殘留著昨晚雷米斯之神留下的祝福，千真萬確。

隨即，驚呼彷彿天雷轟動，炸響了整個阿瓦隆營地。

「呃......妻子？」亞特喃喃自語，率先驚得呆住了。

「我是知道你們關係不一般......但你沒告訴我，你回來是為了這個啊！」艾薇琳則氣得咬緊了牙根，握住騎槍的手開始發抖：「托爾維斯！你也太為所欲為了！」

「太狡猾了，托爾維斯也好，約亞也好，都不告訴我們。」畢奈皺了皺眉，但這位春分組長隨即又露出了微笑：「不過還是恭喜啦。」

七嘴八舌，久久未曾見面的同伴圍住了他們，炸開了鍋。

而夏諾的思緒比眾人更加混亂，彷彿一時三刻不能理解洛維林口中到底講的到底是什麼。她看了看約亞，又看了看托爾維斯。

「欸？小約？結婚？和托爾維斯？」關鍵字在夏諾的腦海旋轉不停，她嘗試釐清事情了始末後，發出比眾人更震驚的叫聲：「不是啊！為什麼妳會嫁給托爾維斯啊？」

「呃......」精靈張了張嘴，發現故事太長了，不知從何說起，而且被這個風波一鬧，她更覺筋疲力盡，甚至開始覺得暈眩。

「比起這個，先讓約亞去睡。」

托爾維斯察覺到精靈的呼吸早就疲乏不堪，於是他朝他的前下屬打了個眼色，將精靈交給了艾薇琳。兩個女騎士心領神會，她和畢奈一同牽過睡眠嚴重不足的諾蘭約亞，一起把精靈帶回房間補眠。艾薇琳回頭兇狠地瞪了托爾維斯一眼，彷彿告訴他，回頭再跟他算帳。而托爾維斯留下來，開始思考如和面對妻子的好友的詰問。

「欸！等等！小約妳別走啊！」

少女努了努嘴，甚是不滿意自己竟然被瞞到了現在，明明托爾維斯就在眼前，卻從未懷疑過這個神秘的新約組第三人到底是誰。

「妳就讓她去睡吧，她昨晚肯定沒睡好。」

洛維林立刻伸出手，攔住了要衝上前的夏諾。

「為什麼呀！」少女回頭，一臉怒氣。

這讓洛維林愣了愣。

「妳是真的不知道還是假裝的？」

「啊？」

洛維林就像他的組長一樣，頭痛得忍不住揉了揉太陽穴，將夏諾拉到了一邊，在少女的耳中輕聲說了幾句話。

『不妙！』托爾維斯心裡一突，立刻握緊了守護者之盾。

少女的肩膀開始發抖，臉在瞬間漲紅，緊抿著唇彷彿在極力忍耐著衝破喉嚨的尖叫。她向著托爾維斯的回眸眼泛淚光，分不清那是過度的憤怒還是震驚。隨即潔白的光芒纏住了她的身體，彷彿極光一般的亮光纏上她的凱爾特雙劍。

劍影比光更快射到托爾維斯的眼際，騎士舉盾擋下了少女的利劍之後，夏諾的身影幾乎是立刻再閃到了托爾維斯的身後，怒火在她的眼中燒得旺盛。無限斬擊纏住了托爾維斯的腳步，偏偏他只能舉盾防禦不能還手，騎士只好無奈地盡可能拉開了他和夏諾的距離。

斬擊未中，夏諾開始把能拿上手的東西盡數丟出去。

「托爾維斯你.......」

伐木斧頭和鋤頭擦過了托爾維斯的頭頂。

「托爾維斯你竟敢......」

暗黑鎖鏈和手裏劍掠過騎士的髮際，差點從他臉上劃過，炸彈掀起了煙霧和冰晶，刺鼻的味道讓人眼睛發疼。

「你竟然敢對小約做這種事情啊——！」

馬鈴薯，小珠子，裝水的水瓶，以及爛掉的雞蛋和折斷的木棍，雜物承載著少女無比的憤怒和淚光，源源不絕地朝這位前艾爾班騎士團團長丟去。

「她才16歲啊！」

終於回過神來的亞特，手足無措地看著這一切失控的場面，完全不知道現在該拉住夏諾，還是要上前幫托爾維斯擋刀，他只好朝洛維林投去求救的信號，對方無動於衷。

「洛維林，你到底對夏諾講了什麼？」

貴族少年忍不住反了個白眼：「哎，這樣的事別讓我說兩次好麼？」

還是拗不過亞特好奇的目光，洛維林在他耳邊，原封不動的將那番話告訴了亞特。他抱著手臂，看見了亞特一臉彷彿世界觀崩塌的模樣。

「托爾維斯——！」人類少女，喊得聲嘶力竭。

據修安說，未星組團長的暴走，一直持續到了日落西山，那時阿瓦隆門前的營地，掉滿了從她背包翻出來的各種東西。

諾蘭約亞醒來的時候，並沒有看見其他人，映入眼簾的是夏諾那張哭的淅瀝嘩啦的大花臉。

「嗚！小約啊，洛維林都告訴我了！」

「托爾維斯那傢伙！我幫妳教訓他了！」

「狠狠地用無斬教訓他了！」

夏諾仍舊泣不成聲，彷彿諾蘭約亞真的受了什麼天大的冤屈，她攥著眼前的毛毯，眼淚撲簌撲簌往下掉。為好友擔憂的感情，真摯得如此純淨。那番無斬宣言的確讓諾蘭約亞為托爾維斯捏了一把汗，但她還是選擇了閉嘴，將哭得梨花帶雨的夏諾擁進了懷中。

「沒事，我真的沒事。」

精靈的聲音恬靜得彷彿艾維卡的涼意，安撫了人類少女激動的情緒。夏諾止住了哭聲，握住精靈微涼的手。

「吶，小約。」

「嗯？」

「妳開心嗎？嫁給托爾維斯這種事。真的……真的不是被迫獻祭什麼的嗎？」

少女的紫瞳仍帶著泛紅的淚光，約亞伸手拭走夏諾臉上的淚痕，梨窩淺笑。

「嗯，我很開心。」

精靈說的很篤定。

「我真的很開心。」

「嗯！那就好！」

似乎終於放下心中的大石，少女終於破涕為笑。

「小約開心那就好！」

=End=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主短語=
> 
> 感謝各位《客人》一路讀到這裏，不知來自愛爾琳的這篇戀愛物語，您們可否看得開心？  
> \撒花/總而言之，這個系列終於正式踏入完結啦！\撒花/  
> 3年多前，第一次進入瑪奇這個坑時，大概絕對想不到居然會在3年後開筆寫瑪奇同人文，而且系列作一來就是結婚。  
> 閨蜜（夏諾中之人）大概也死都想不到，14周年對騎士團的概念還是0的某米列希安，在瑪奇臺服15周年之前火速通關了G21，還打算和托爾維斯來了個閃婚。  
> 大概更加想不到的是，在噗浪遇上同樣是托爾維斯粉絲的讀者，於是乎火速勾搭熱絡以後，以諾蘭約亞這個米列希安的設定，成功把托爾維斯粉圈成約亞粉，並且開始在Line Gruop和噗浪天天造謠名譽損害托爾維斯。  
> 我想老托應該很無奈，我的粉絲在杜巴頓開廣大叫我老婆娶她，怎麽辦急在綫等（不是）
> 
> 這其實到底算是夢向還是什麽呢？自己其實沒正式在夢圈打交道，所以難以分類。不過在Sound Horizon Kingdom裏面有個單詞叫「似是而非」，我想大家可以把諾蘭約亞當作是店主的似是而非吧，既和店主如此相似，卻又完全不同的存在之類的。（笑）  
> 大概這個是一個似是而非的夢向呢……誰知道呢？或許某天古書堂也會出現托爾維斯的似是而非？開玩笑的。
> 
> 在正篇，許多設定和廢棄文稿，也許不能細細描寫，棄之可惜，但也無法入文成章，那就在這斷章中細細道來吧。
> 
> 【約亞是什麽時候發覺自己喜歡上托爾維斯的？】  
> 是在G20的最終章，和托爾維斯一起並肩守了阿瓦隆門之後，才真正確定自己的感情，正式答應托爾維斯的告白的。在那之前，都屬於小鹿亂撞情竇初開的狀態。然而因爲天生臉癱的優勢，又惡作劇技能滿點，即便是在《米列希安的惡作劇》那個時間點，她其實還沒意識到那就是喜歡。  
> G21的時間點内，更多是兩人互相建立默契的狀態，直到最終Boss戰完結後，才發展成那種老夫老妻的相處模式。  
> 結婚篇的時間點設計在G21後，G22之前，那時托爾維斯已經關在聖所一段時間了，算是和約亞發展成了一種類似遠距離戀愛的關係。  
> 兩人是不是完全沒見面？不是，約亞會時不時跑到聖所探望(騷擾)托爾維斯，但在結婚篇這個時間點前，托爾維斯其實都沒離開過聖所。
> 
> 【托爾維斯怎麽能離開聖所？】  
> 托爾維斯會離開聖所，是因爲愛神雷米斯給他推了一把。  
> 托爾維斯和米列希安兩個都肩負守護愛爾琳的任務，注定無法像尋常夫婦一樣悠悠閑閑的過日子。  
> 永生是痛苦的，戰爭也是痛苦的，這讓托爾維斯一度很困擾，是不是真的能給米列希安一個實在的承諾。  
> 於是在托爾維斯最迷惘的時候，雷米斯將世界樹的樹根交給了托爾維斯，囑咐他將之編成一對手繩，之後就離開聖所。  
> 那條帶著雷米斯啓示的手繩，就是後來在婚禮上用作綁手禮的繩子，婚後約亞一直戴著那條手繩。
> 
> 【兩人從求婚到結婚的設計】  
> 因爲想寫一個頗爲獨特的設計，因此並沒有走傳統路綫，去教堂找神父，登記結婚這種橋段。  
> 事實上也的確不適合這對老夫老妻，異神和神劍之間的婚姻，應該要更加具有詩歌感，抱著這種想法，就設計了只有兩人在場的婚禮。  
> 主禮是艾托恩的代理雷米斯，行的是凱爾特傳統的綁手禮，約亞的受洗象徵加入艾托恩的家族之中。  
> 遊戲系統内無法登記米列希安和NPC之間的婚姻，於是約亞在米列希安這族的記錄中，是屬于終身未嫁，只有少數的人才知道，其實她是托爾維斯的妻子。  
> 求婚用的秋收組徽章，送的是盔甲上左邊的那個，最接近心臟的，算是一個簡單套路的告白捏他。  
> 這個徽章在「萬聖節篇」很重要，要考，劃重點。
> 
> 至於爲什麽會有梔子花的意向，那要從約亞的名字真正的寫法說起，  
> 約亞的全寫，是Gioia，是意大利文的名字，除了捏他店主一貫取名的以諾蘭家都以GIO開頭的風格以外，還有喜悅的意思，梔子花的花語「喜悅、永恆的愛與約定」，於是梔子花象徵的是約亞本身，於是將梔子花摘下交給托爾維斯，是有將自己身心都交給托爾維斯的意味在。  
> 對，其實在第三章結尾這一句，連同夜未央的對白，都已經在開了個簡短的快車。
> 
> 【洛維林的這樣爆雷約亞真的不在意？】  
> 洛維林到底什麽時候發覺「神秘的新約第三人」就是托爾維斯？就在王城舞會之前，正常一個見習騎士，團長是不會對他這麽親昵的（還牽手）。而且單純的候補見習騎士，其實根本不用兜帽遮臉，其他人或許沒在意，但洛維林作爲騎士團中超值感和約亞有得比的人，他會發現很正常。  
> 而且去舞會的時候，托爾維斯根本毫無顧忌地沒遮臉，那個時候就知道「新約第三人」是托爾維斯了。  
> 一個廢棄的設定是，托爾維斯求婚的時候，被洛維林打斷了。後來想想……節奏太奇怪了，還是砍掉吧！  
> 儘管如此，我仍保留了求婚的時候，洛維林是全程看見的設定。不然他怎麽解釋給艾蕾蒙聼，米列希安又又又又失蹤的原因呢？
> 
> 當衆人面前暴雷，洛維林有兩個考量，一個是深知這層紙包不久這股火，那不如趁人齊，給托爾維斯和約亞來個助攻吧。  
> 二來，這兩個家夥害他在王城等那支髓液等了一整晚還害他被艾蕾蒙審了一個晚上，此時爆出這個驚天雷，其實有點小報復的意味在。  
> 而洛維林也是心知肚明，儘管震驚，但是騎士團的大家絕對不會徹底崩潰，他才選擇捅破這層窗戶紙的。
> 
> 呃……他是沒想到夏諾會單純到「不知道爲什麽約亞這麽累」就是了。  
> 也沒想過居然同一番話他居然要講兩次。
> 
> 【洛維林和夏諾到底講了什麼？】  
> 這是夏諾中之人問的問題，說到底直白到什麼程度才連如此單純的夏諾都秒懂。  
> /_>\這個嘛……反正不是什麽：「托爾維斯和約亞在聖所研究了整晚生命的奧義」這種話。
> 
> 以上就是這次的瑪奇系列短篇，之後的題材將會是15周年的小段子，先放幾個小田埂潤潤喉，直到「萬聖節」篇再下重藥啦。  
> 各位《客人》，我們下個系列再見。


End file.
